


One Million Stairs

by ValeAck



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeAck/pseuds/ValeAck
Summary: "Ho sempre sbagliato sul tuo conto, e me ne pento amaramente. Mi sono rinchiuso per anni nella convinzione che tu fossi quello piccolo, quello delicato, quello che necessitava di essere protetto. Quanto sono stato sciocco, quanto sono stato cieco. Hai sempre vegliato su di me, dal primo momento. Non importava quanta paura avessi, tu eri lì comunque, pronto a guidarmi, pronto a soccorrermi, per poi farmi credere che fossi stato io a salvare te. Sei stato abile come un giocatore di scacchi, silenzioso come un ladro, onnipresente in ogni occasione, fino alla fine."





	One Million Stairs

_La tempesta è ormai finita da qualche ora, il cielo si sta pian piano schiarendo, lasciando posto ad un pallido sole, i cui raggi sono troppo deboli per scaldarmi veramente. Nonostante ciò, l'odore dell'acqua che bagna le radici degli alberi nella foresta di Derry, è ancora persistente, a tratti pungente e talmente denso che riesco a percepirlo umido e vischioso sulla mia stessa pelle. Cammino lungo il ponte che da bambini io e gli altri perdenti percorrevamo con le nostre biciclette almeno sei volte al giorno e una brezza leggera mi scompiglia i capelli. Non che prima avessero una forma decente, le folte ciocche scure che ho in testa non sono mai state al loro posto. Hanno sempre rispecchiato il mio carattere: instabile, imprevedibile, diverso da tutti gli altri. Non appena giungo alla staccionata che delimita il lato sinistro, sfilo dalla tasca della giacca il piccolo libricino di poesie che anni addietro mi avevi regalato tu. Quando ero un ragazzino non avevo capito l'importanza di quei versi, mi limitavo a leggerli in maniera superficiale e a prenderli in giro, come fanno tutti i mocciosi presuntuosi, convinti che sentimenti talmente tanto struggenti non potranno mai toccarli. Mi sentivo invincibile, forse proprio perché avevo te al mio fianco e l'innata certezza che niente avrebbe potuto dividerci._

_«Ho sceso, dandoti il braccio, almeno un milione di scale...» leggo ad alta voce, estraendo il coltellino svizzero dalla tasca._

_..._

«Sono passati dieci minuti, Richie.» sbuffò il più basso, seduto in un angolo della loro base segreta. L'amico non dette segno di aver ascoltato le sue parole, troppo preso dalle pagine del fumetto che stava leggendo, comodamente sdraiato sull'unica amaca presente tra quelle quattro mura di legno e metallo arrugginito.

«Sono. Passati. Dieci. Minuti.» ripeté, alzando la voce e tirandogli sul naso l'origami a forma di gru che aveva appena fatto, per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Mi fa piacere che tu sappia contare,_ Eds_.» gli occhi, che da dietro quelle spesse lenti da vista che portava parevano due enormi pozzi scuri, scorrevano ancora sulle vignette, del tutto disinteressati alle rumorose lamentele dell'altro. Lasciò cadere la carta intrecciata dal minore sul pavimento, stando però ben attento a non sgualcire quel perfetto operato.

«Non chiamarmi così e non fare lo stronzo. Lo sai che la regola è: dieci minuti a testa sull'amaca per ogni membro del gruppo dei perdenti.» spiegò velocemente, cercando di regolare il respiro e di non farsi prendere da un attacco d'asma che l'avrebbe costretto ad utilizzare l'inalatore sotto lo sguardo sbeffeggiante del suo migliore amico.

«E io ti ho già detto, _Eduardo_, che non vedo alcun cartello che indichi una cosa del genere. È una regola? Allora dovrebbe essere scritta da qualche parte. Inoltre, visto che ci siamo solo io e te, è la tua parola contro la mia.» fu fiero di se stesso e del modo in cui aveva perfettamente argomentato la sua tesi.

«Non chiamarmi nemmeno così, cazzo! - sbraitò, riuscendo solamente a farlo ridere. - Le abbiamo stabilite insieme agli altri le regole e tu, pezzo di merda, eri d'accordo.» e detto questo gli sfilò il fumetto dalle mani, facendolo volare dall'altra parte del rifugio, per poi mettere su un ghigno fasullo e sprezzante.

«Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... se continui a parlare in questo modo mi toglierai il titolo di _Boccaccia._ \- sussurrò, non accennando minimamente a spostarsi dalla sua postazione, allungandosi con un braccio verso il pavimento per afferrare il nuovo numero di X-Men poggiato proprio sotto l'amaca e sfuggito agli occhi del più basso. - E questo non va assolutamente bene. - continuò, puntandogli sul naso un indice inquisitore, percorrendone con i polpastrelli la curva per poi spostarsi con le dita sulla guancia destra, catturandola in un pizzicotto. - Tu sei e sempre sarai Eds: quello carino e premuroso del gruppo.» lo prese in giro, tirando la poca carne presente su quel volto esile, fino a farlo urlare dall'esasperazione.

«Oh e va bene, tieniti quella cazzo di amaca e lasciami andare.» Richie sorrise, soddisfatto di quella piccola vittoria ma non mollò la presa, bensì allungò anche l'altra mano, pronta a torturare al contempo la guancia sinistra.

«_Carino, carino, carino_. - sogghignò, fiero del cipiglio che aveva fatto nascere tra quelle folte sopracciglia. - Così imbronciato ancora di più. Io e tua madre abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro.» disse con estrema fierezza, provando a non ridergli in faccia per l'espressione improvvisamente confusa che aveva messo su.

«Edward Kaspbrak è arrivato il momento di dirtelo:_ io sono tuo padre_. - disse greve, imitando alla perfezione la voce di Darth Vader in Guerre Stellari, per scoppiare poi in una fragorosa risata sotto lo sguardo spazientito del suo migliore amico. - Non voglio scendere nei dettagli per non scombussolarti troppo, ma tua madre a letto è una gran-»

«Zitto! - strillò, coprendogli la bocca con entrambe le mani, per poi fingere un conato di vomito - Il solo pensiero mi fa sanguinare gli occhi.»

«Non preoccuparti _Eds_, per quanto mi piaccia farmi tua madre resti sempre tu il mio preferito.» disse, lasciando andare le guance che ancora stringeva flebilmente tra le mani e continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Non. Chiamarmi._ Così_. E non fare il lecchino, ti ho già detto che hai vinto. - sospirò, facendo scivolare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, a partire dalla pelle biancastra della gola esposta, fino a risalire sul suo volto, scrutando quegli occhiali assolutamente orrendi ma che Richie riusciva a portare con un certo stile, e quella zazzera disordinata che si ostinava a chiamare capelli. - Resta pure lì sopra.» concluse alzandogli gli occhi al cielo e voltandosi, per tornare a sedersi nel suo angolino.

Sentì la mano di Richie carezzargli il braccio a partire dal gomito fino a scendere sul polso e circondare quest'ultimo con le dita. Adorava il fatto che riuscisse a far combaciare la punta del pollice con quella dell'indice quando faceva così. Eddie era sempre stato piccolo.

«Sali, lo sai che ci stiamo in due. - disse asciutto, ed Eddie arricciò il naso, poco convinto. - L'abbiamo già brevettata una volta e non si è rotta, ricordi?»

«Ricordo solo di aver avuto i tuoi piedi in faccia per tutto il tempo.» sbuffò divertito, per poi scoppiare in una vera e propria risata alle sopracciglia inarcate dell'altro. Era una bugia, quello che aveva avuto i piedi sul volto per tutto il giorno era stato Richie, e non si era lamentato nemmeno una volta, limitandosi a dargli del disgustoso, quando Eddie aveva preso a schiaffeggiarlo con le piante.

«Muoviti, stronzo. L'offerta scade fra: tre, due, uno... - Eddie lo raggiunse immediatamente e Richie tirò le ginocchia contro il petto per potergli permettere di accomodarsi sul lato opposto. - Salvo per un soffio, _Eds._» una volta trovata una posizione comoda per entrambi, quasi automaticamente le loro gambe s'intrecciarono, stabilendo un perfetto equilibrio in grado bloccare l'andamento oscillante dell'amaca. Avrebbero potuto passare lì sopra ore intere e il corpo non ne avrebbe risentito.

Richie portò nuovamente il fumetto davanti agli occhi, scomparendo alla vista di Eddie grazie alle pagine spalancate ad un palmo dal naso, rintanandosi nel silenzio di un'attenta lettura. La sua mano si poggiò distrattamente sulla coscia dell'altro, prendendo a disegnare pigramente minuscoli cerchi invisibili su quella pelle olivastra. Eddie non parve farci caso, troppo impegnato a guardarsi intorno e a sbuffare.

«Rich, passa un fumetto anche a me.» si lamentò il minore, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione tamburellando le dita contro il suo ginocchio nodoso e scoperto

«Negativo capitano. Ho solo due fumetti. Questo - disse indicando quello che stringeva tra le mani. - e quello che un figlio di puttana di mia conoscenza ha scaraventato là giù.» lo informò, per poi isolarsi di nuovo.

«Ma così mi annoio.» sbuffò, cominciando ad infastidirlo con un piede per tornare ad essere ancora una volta il centro dei suoi pensieri.

«Oh, quanto mi dispiace. - ironizzò, voltando pagina e scansando un calcio che altrimenti gli sarebbe arrivato dritto in testa. - Stronzo.» sibilò, stringendogli la caviglia per tenerlo fermo.

«Leggi ad alta voce, almeno ascolto.» suggerì a quel punto e il volto di Richie s'illuminò, come se quella fosse stata l'idea più geniale che Eddie avesse mai avuto. Così sollevò la schiena, incrociò le gambe e schiarì la voce con un piccolo colpo di tosse, poi iniziò il racconto sotto i luminosi occhi scuri del suo migliore amico, incredulo che avesse seriamente accettato quella proposta.

«C'era una volta un ragazzo _carino_ di nome Edward Kaspbrak, detto_ Eds_. - Eddie levò gli occhi al cielo guardandolo malissimo, ma prima che potesse interromperlo, Richie riprese a parlare. - Il giovinotto poteva vantare di avere molte qualità, prima tra tutte il fiuto eccezionale nello scegliersi gli amici, in particolare Richard, quello a cui voleva segretamente più bene.»

«Non inventarti stronzate.» sorrise, dandogli un colpetto.

«Non è una stronzata, lo sanno tutti che sono il tuo preferito. - disse con aria saccente, poi portò un dito davanti alle labbra per intimargli di tacere e ascoltare. - Richard era il ragazzo più figo della piccola cittadina in cui abitavano e questa cosa non passò inosservata alla signora Kaspbrak, la mamma di _Eds_, che decise di sedurlo sfoggiando un succinto vestito di pizzo.» Eddie portò entrambe le mani alle orecchie, assolutamente disgustato.

«Non ti sento. Non ti sento. Non ti sento.» fece, scuotendo al contempo il capo e stringendo gli occhi per evitare di leggere tramite labiale aneddoti inventati che gli avrebbero tolto il sonno per una settimana intera.

Ma Richie non la piantò, così il più piccolo decise di prendere la situazione di petto, saltandogli addosso e facendolo cadere riverso sulla schiena. Appoggiato a cavalcioni sui fianchi dell'altro, si sporse in avanti, incastrandolo tra la morbida stoffa dell'amaca e il suo corpo, posizionandogli poi una mano su quella dannata fogna che si ritrovava al posto della bocca.

«Un'altra allusione su te con mia madre e giuro che non risponderò più delle mie azioni.» lo avvertì, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi, che gli parvero stranamente più sgranati del solito. Allora allontanò la mano, studiandolo con attenzione per cercare di capire a cosa fosse dovuto quell'improvviso turbamento. Durò appena pochi istanti, poi Richie ghignò, facendo sparire quella misteriosa espressione e tornando ad essere _Boccaccia_ in un batter d'occhio.

«E cosa farai? Mi minaccerai con il tuo inalatore, _Eds_? Me la sto facendo nelle mutande dalla paura.» lo schernì, prendendo a pizzicargli i fianchi e facendolo sobbalzare ad ogni affondo.

«Piantala, Rich!» si lamentò, provando a svincolarsi dalla presa del compagno.

«Di fare cosa? Questo? - disse, solleticandogli il costato. - O questo? - continuò, torturandogli la pancia. - Ti ricordo che sei stato tu ad aggredirmi, _nanetto_. Io mi sto solo difendendo.» sorrise maligno, afferrandogli, subito dopo il braccio che stava per scaraventarsi sul suo naso e torcendoglielo.

«Cazzo, Rich! è il braccio che mi sono rotto, mi fai male se fai così.» a quelle parole, il maggiore lo lasciò andare immediatamente. Stava per scusarsi, ma il più piccolo sorrise trionfante, prima di colpirlo sul petto con un gancio ben assestato, levandogli il fiato per pochi attimi.

«Sei una merdina del cazzo, mi hai preso per il culo!» sbottò indignato, spingendolo di lato e facendolo cadere al suo fianco, con una gamba che penzolava fuori dall'amaca e il resto del corpo per metà riverso sul suo. Stava ridendo come un matto, talmente tanto da avere le lacrime agli occhi, e Richie lo guardò male, imbronciato da quella scorrettezza.

«Ben ti sta.» sospirò soddisfatto, voltandosi nella sua direzione e guardandolo con un sorriso vittorioso stampato in volto.

«'Fanculo, lo sai che mi sento ancora in colpa. Per il braccio intendo, non per tua madre. Sia chiaro.»

«È stato quel clown del cazzo a rompermelo, non tu.» constatò il minore, girandosi su un fianco. I loro corpi completamente attaccati, i loro visi separati unicamente dai respiri. Richie ingoiò la saliva accumulata in bocca, voltandosi a sua volta su un fianco per ottimizzare lo spazio.

«Io ho solo provato a rimettertelo a posto con una manovra che ha peggiorato la situazione. - disse, storcendo il naso; gli occhiali si spostarono verso l'alto conferendogli un aspetto ancor più buffo. - Mi sono sentito una merda, e me la sono presa con Bill.» ammise, sottintendendo il fatto che sapeva di essere l'unico vero colpevole.

«Sentiti in colpa per quello che hai fatto al mio gesso, piuttosto.» borbottò, increspando le labbra al ricordo.

«Frena, io non ho fatto niente! - Sei tu che ti sei fatto abbindolare dalla figlia stronza del tuo _spacciatore_.» si giustificò immediatamente, poggiandogli un dito contro il petto. Era sempre così tra di loro, un continuo bisogno di toccarsi anche in occasioni non richieste: una cosa che Eddie generalmente odiava ma che con Richie diventava quasi necessità.

«Non chiamare il mio farmacista così, è ambiguo. E poi cosa ne potevo sapere io? Aveva detto di volermelo firmare, visto che era immacolato.» la sua voce risultò leggermente accusatoria, ma Rich non parve farci caso.

«Ma se quella ci sfracassa i coglioni da praticamente tutta la vita! Mi stupisco che non abbia aggiunto un cazzo enorme alla scritta _Loser_.» commentò, facendolo sbuffare.

«E tu hai ben deciso di cambiare con un pennarello rosso la _S_ di quella scritta di merda con una _V_. Molto creativo, davvero. Sono diventato lo zimbello della città per tutta l'estate, lo sfigato che girava con la scritta _Lover _sul braccio.» gli ricordò, accompagnando con frenetici gesti delle mani quelle parole per enfatizzarne il concetto. Richie gliele bloccò all'istante, alzando le sopracciglia.

«Seriamente, ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso da me? Mi conosci e sai che quello è il massimo estro creativo che sono in grado di tirar fuori. Se volevi dei fiorellini potevi andare da Stan, se volevi un ritratto di tua madre potevi andare da Bill. Invece sei venuto da me.» disse, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore per non lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina alla vista delle sopracciglia aggrottate dell'altro.

«Ero in punizione. - disse poco convinto, abbassando lo sguardo. - Sai che mia madre non voleva che vedessi i ragazzi.»

«Già, ed io ero incluso nei ragazzi.» gli fece notare ed Eddie levò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo, prima di tornare a guardarlo.

«È più forte di me, ogni volta che qualcosa va a puttane, sento il bisogno di vederti. - a quelle parole il cuore di Richie perse un battito e le sue labbra si schiusero per la sorpresa. - Sai, la tua faccia da culo mi ricorda che, per quanto le cose possano andare male, c'è sempre qualcuno che sta peggio.» aprì e chiuse velocemente le palpebre, prima di realizzare l'ovvia realtà dei fatti, dandosi mentalmente del matto. Era così che funzionava la loro amicizia: battutine pungenti, _sfiorarsi_, insulti a ruota libera,_ toccarsi_. Come aveva potuto pensare a qualcosa di diverso, proprio lui che si divertiva a punzecchiarlo fino a fargli buttar fuori le peggiori imprecazioni?

«Tipo tua madre?» Disse poco entusiasta ed Eddie sorrise, prima di assestargli un pugno nello sterno, che venne intercettato e bloccato da Richie ad un soffio dall'impatto. Ci riprovò ancora una volta, ma la presa era troppo salda e gli impedì di usare vera e propria forza.

«Braccino debole, _Eddie Spaghetti_?» lo sbeffeggiò, scompigliandogli i capelli, ed Eddie si portò nuovamente su di lui, aderendo completamente al suo corpo, provando ad ingaggiare una lotta.

«Quando la finirai di comportarti da stronzo?» Richie frappose una mano tra i loro corpi, afferrandogli le guance in una morsa, saggiandone la consistenza con delicatezza, prima di affondare i polpastrelli con decisione.

«Il giorno che smetterai di essere così dannatamente _carino_. - annunciò raggiante, sporgendosi nella sua direzione di qualche millimetro. - Quindi _mai_.» soffiò piano, vedendo le guance dell'altro prendere colore. Improvvisamente si sentì anche lui in imbarazzo, i pantaloncini d'un tratto più stretti e il viso accaldato.

«Ti ho detto mille volte che non sono carino. - sussurrò, succhiandosi il labbro inferiore, costringendo Richie a distogliere lo sguardo e a smuoversi, per provare a farlo spostare da quella posizione diventata improvvisamente troppo da sopportare - Che ti prende? - domandò, quando Rich gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, rabbuiandosi nel non ricevere istantaneamente una risposta. - Rich?»

«Niente, Eddie, sto solo morendo di caldo.» rispose e l'impellente bisogno di allontanarsi lo fece risultare più acido di quanto veramente avrebbe voluto. Si mise seduto, abbassando la t-shirt sui pantaloncini per coprirsi il meglio possibile, sistemando gli occhiali sul naso e passandosi una mano tra i capelli spettinati, cercando di sistemarli alla meglio.

«Sei sicur-»

«È tardi, devo tornare a casa.» disse frettolosamente, portando i piedi penzoloni fuori dall'amaca.

«Non dire cazzate, non a me. Sai che non me le bevo.» sbottò, e a Richie venne seriamente da ridere al pensiero di quante stronzate era riuscito a rifilargli nel corso degli anni senza destare alcun sospetto. In fondo c'erano dei segreti che tali dovevano rimanere affinché l'armonia del gruppo non si spezzasse.

«Io non ti sto dicendo cazz-» lo bloccò prima ancora che riuscisse a finire di parlare.

«Sono le sei e dici di dover tornare a casa, certo che è una cazzata. Dimmi che ti ho fatto.» s'impose, afferrandogli il polso con una mano e puntando i suoi occhioni scuri in quelli enormi di Richie.

«Non mi hai fatto niente.» disse, strattonandosi via da quella presa e alzandosi in piedi.

«Cazzo smettila di fare il codardo e parla!» si alzò a sua volto, poi lo costrinse a girarsi, tirandolo per una spalla.

«Fidati, non vuoi ascoltarlo davvero.» lo avvertì nervoso, provando ad indietreggiare di qualche passo, ma Eddie gli tenne testa, accorciando di volta in volta la distanza.

«Lascia che sia io a stabilirlo.» sussurrò, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, talmente vicino che il suo odore, un misto di disinfettante, detergente e latte di mandorla, invase le narici del più alto.

Furono quelle le ultime parole che Eddie pronunciò, dopo la base segreta del club dei perdenti fu invasa dal silenzio. La mano di Richie stretta a pugno tra i capelli corti del minore, le labbra su quelle sottili dell'altro, premute in un bacio casto. Eddie rimase immobile, gli occhi spalancati, le unghie infilate nei palmi e le braccia rigidamente bloccate contro il corpo.

«Che cazzo hai fatto.» non era una domanda, bensì un'affermazione, quella che sfuggì dalle labbra del più piccolo non appena Rich si allontanò di qualche centimetro.

«Te l'avevo detto che non ti sarebbe piaciuto. Sei stato tu ad insistere.» si giustificò, la voce bassa e risentita, gli occhi puntati sulla punta dei piedi scalzi, la bocca increspata per il disappunto. Un odio profondo per se stesso cominciò ad espandersi all'altezza del petto: era finita, aveva rovinato tutto.

_Complimenti Richard._

«Beh, scusami tanto, ma non mi aspettavo che il problema risiedesse nelle tue mutande.» disse isterico, per poi scuotere la testa. Richie fece un passo indietro, cominciando a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca delle scarpe. Doveva andare via, subito.

«Che cazzo stai facendo?» domandò Eddie poggiando le mani sui fianchi e assumendo una posa tanto simile a quella della madre quando lo rimproverava per aver dimenticato a casa i suoi antistaminici per una delle sue tante allergie.

«Me ne vado.» rispose atono Richie, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi, consapevole di aver perso il suo migliore amico e, probabilmente, l'intero gruppo.

«Non puoi andartene dopo aver sganciato una bomba del genere. - urlò, facendo un passo nella sua direzione e strappandogli una delle scarpe dalle mani per scaraventarla sotto l'amaca, lontana dalla sua portata. - Te lo proibisco.» aggiunse risoluto.

«_Eds_, io non soffro di misofobia come te, ti assicuro che a casa posso tornarci anche scalzo.» disse, dirigendosi verso la scaletta che l'avrebbe riportato in superficie, ma Eddie lo bloccò afferrandolo per un polso.

«Ho detto di no!» s'impose, cercando di risultare autoritario.

«Non puoi ferm-» le labbra di Eddie si posarono sulle sue, morbide, calde, di una dolcezza talmente disarmante da lasciarlo senza parole, così inaspettate da togliergli il fiato. Ancora una volta il contatto durò brevissimi istanti, sufficienti a fargli galoppare furiosamente il cuore contro il petto. Quando Eddie si separò, guardandolo con la bocca tremante e gli occhi spalancati, Richie si ritrovò a sbattere ripetutamente le palpebre, cercando di capire se quello che era appena successo fosse vero.

«Che cazzo hai fatto.» disse a sua volta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, sul quale ancora riusciva a percepire il sapore di Eds, per poi sfiorarselo con un pollice.

Eddie si guardò intorno spaesato, prima di infilarsi le dita tra i capelli e tirarli all'indietro. Se la situazione non fosse stata così delicata, Richie gli avrebbe riso in faccia per quell'espressione così dannatamente corrucciata e carina.

«Non lo so! Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. - bisbigliò, cominciando ad andare in iperventilazione, ansimando pesantemente. - Che significa? Oddio, Rich che cazzo significa?» domandò disperatamente, aggrappandosi al colletto della t-shirt dell'altro e prendendo a strattonarlo da destra a sinistra, impaziente di sentirsi dare una spiegazione.

«_Eds_, calmati. Su, fai un bel respiro profondo.» disse pacatamente, afferrandogli dolcemente i polsi e riuscendo a sentir pompare il sangue nelle vene appena sotto il palmo della mano.

«Non posso! Non riesco nemmeno a ragionare in questo momento!» avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo di nuovo per bloccare quel flusso di pensieri sconnessi, ma si trattenne, consapevole che l'altro avrebbe dato di matto ancor di più.

«Abbiamo ucciso un clown muta-forma assassino l'estate scorsa, credo tu possa gestire un bacio! Non era nemmeno un bacio vero e proprio.» cercò di rassicurarlo e di fare della sana ironia sulle situazioni di merda, come suo solito. A quelle parole però il respiro di Eddie di bloccò completamente, le labbra schiuse in un'espressione inebetita.

«Due baci, Richie! Non uno, due! - disse dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, gesticolando il numero con la mano e piazzandoglielo sotto il naso. - E se questi non erano baci veri e propri, allora perdonami, ma non ne conosco il significato originale. - sbottò indignato, mettendo subito dopo il broncio. - E poi io non l'avevo mai fatto con nessuno.» le ultime parole le farfugliò velocemente, le guance arrossate.

«Nemmeno io.» confessò, la voce a sua volta bassissima.

«Questa è una situazione assurda, mi semb- aspetta cosa?»

«Nemmeno io l'avevo fatto, prima di oggi.» ripeté, cercando di essere il più chiaro e conciso possibile

«Stronzate, l'anno scorso hai detto a Bill che-»

«Ho detto a Bill una stronzata perché lui aveva baciato Beverly e io non volevo rimanere... indietro. - sospirò, mordicchiandosi l'interno guancia. - Inoltre penso che tu sia l'unico del gruppo che ha creduto seriamente a quella... cosa.» Eddie tirò un sospiro, facendo un passo nella sua direzione e guardandolo fisso in volto, le sue iridi inquisitorie parvero voler scrutare attentamente le proprie, alla ricerca della verità.

«Sei un coglione.» asserì, come se quello fosse un semplice dato di fatto, una constatazione indiscutibile.

«Già...» concordò, sentendosi tremendamente in imbarazzo

«Quando hai voglia di raccontare balle agli altri, sei pregato di considerarmi un'entità estranea al gruppo.»

«Va bene.» rispose Richie, pur non capendo bene il significato di quelle parole. Non voleva contrarialo.

«Sei il mio migliore amico.» quell'etichetta, una condanna e al contempo una benedizione: la chiara prova del fatto che fossero vicini più di chiunque altro, ma separati da una sottilissima barriera invisibile.

«Lo so.» si ritrovò a rispondere, mentre Eddie fece un passo nella sua direzione.

«E non mi piace essere considerato al pari degli altri. Tu per me non lo sei.»

_Nemmeno tu lo sei per me, Eddie_.

«Scusami.» la voce improvvisamente incrinata.

«Richie?»

«Mh?»

E in un attimo, Eddie lo stava baciando di nuovo, alzato sulle punte dei piedi, con le braccia ancorate al suo collo e la schiena leggermente inarcata. Poteva essere stato un errore la prima volta, un imprevisto la seconda, ma la terza... la terza era un perseverare, significava stabilire un punto di non ritorno e a farlo era stato Eds. Richie lo strinse con una mano alla base della schiena, avvicinandolo di più fino a far combaciare i loro petti, mentre l'altra si poggiò dolcemente sulla sua guancia, carezzandola delicatamente, come si fa con un oggetto fragile che se maneggiato con troppa irruenza, finisce in mille pezzi. Perché quello era Eddie, il suo piccolo e delicato Eds, e lui aveva il compito di proteggerlo sempre e comunque.

Quando il minore schiuse le labbra, pretendendo un bacio vero e proprio, le viscere di Rich si contorsero dolorosamente in una morsa spasmodica. Fu impacciato, come dovevano essere tutti i primi baci, le loro lingue si sfiorarono timidamente, ritraendosi imbarazzate, prima di cercarsi in un nuovo contatto, più profondo, più duraturo. Eddie era ovunque: sulla sua pelle, tra i suoi capelli, nella sua bocca, scorreva nel suo sangue e gli arrivava alle ossa. Non chiedeva il permesso, lui entrava nel cuore delle persone con il suo marsupio pieno di farmaci e con il suo sorriso contagioso, conquistava la fiducia degli altri preoccupandosi costantemente per loro. Poi pian piano diventava una figura stabile per coloro che amava e per cui si prodigava, talmente tanto che ad un certo punto veniva considerato scontato.

Non per Richie, ovviamente. Quello che per gli altri era solo Eddie, per lui era l'unica certezza. Eds veniva prima di ogni cosa, era una spanna su chiunque, un punto fisso, una costante invariabile in un universo in continuo mutamento, il centro e l'origine del suo mondo.

«Se mia madre viene a sapere una cosa del genere mi ammazza.» bisbigliò il minore, strappando una risata al più alto, che venne immediatamente zittita da un nuovo bacio, questa volta più sicuro.

«Certo, gli stai portando via il suo amante preferito - disse ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. - Oh, Eddie, come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere alla tua dolce mammina? Sei un bambino cattivo, io non ti ho cresciuto così!» scimmiottò la voce della signora Kaspbrak, rendendola più stridula di quanto non fosse.

«Ti pare il momento?» chiese il più piccolo, inarcando un sopracciglio e facendo sorridere l'altro.

«Sei tu che hai messo in mezzo tua madre!» si giustificò, calandosi sul suo naso per baciarne lievemente la punta.

«Certo, per dire che se scopre che ho baciato un ragazz-» ancora una volta le labbra premute contro quelle di Richie, entrambi avevano già perso il conto di quante volte si fossero scontrate. Questa volta vennero catturate con irruenza, urgenza, un bisogno che nemmeno sapevano di avere fino a poche ore prima.

«E tu non dirglielo. - soffiò, rubandogli il respiro, per poi succhiargli il labbro inferiore e lasciarlo con la bocca schiusa e una tenera espressione imbambolata. - _Eds_, sei così _carino_... non immagini da quanto tempo volessi farlo.» bisbigliò, giocherellando con le ciocche di capelli sulla nuca del minore.

«Quindi... ti piaccio?» domandò, sgranando gli occhi come se quell'informazione fosse ai limiti dell'assurdo.

«No, cosa vai a pensare! - disse ironicamente. - La settimana scorsa ho baciato Stan, quella prima Bill e, non prendertela, l'estate passata ho limonato con Ben.» Eddie mise su un'espressione imbronciata, poi gli pizzicò il fianco facendolo sobbalzare.

«Coglione.» e Richie annuì, fingendo di dargli ragione, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise.

«Come ti dico sempre, ce ne vuole uno per riconoscerne un altro.»

«Richie.» voleva una risposta, la voleva immediatamente perché tutto quello era troppo grande e troppo sconvolgente perché capisse da solo. Aveva bisogno di conferme, non di gesti; di parole chiare, non supposizioni.

«Sì, _Eds_, mi piaci. Solo tu, nessun altro. Mi piaci da prima ancora che capissi il significato della parola piacere, mi piaci talmente tanto che sento potrei morirne.» confessò con la voce arrochita, sentendo il volto andare a fuoco.

«Oh, io... non me ne sono accorto. - bisbigliò, rosso sulle gote a sua volta, poi abbassò lo sguardo. - Scusa.»

«Adesso che facciamo?» domandò, un po' titubante, riuscendo però a celare piuttosto bene il tumulto che vorticava impetuoso nel suo petto.

«Io credo che sia... ok?» accompagnò quelle parole incerte sollevando le spalle, talmente tanto da sembrare volersi nascondere tra esse. Quella frase incerta gli riscaldò il cuore, mise al tappeto ogni barriera, generando un moto di sollievo misto a gioia. Lo baciò con entusiasmo, circondandogli il volto con i palmi delle mani e premendosi contro di lui con irruenza, facendolo scivolare all'indietro e spingendolo fino a farlo cadere sull'amaca. Gli stava dicendo di sì, gli stava seriamente permettendo di essere la sua metà.

«Non possiamo dirlo a nessuno, Rich.» sospirò e parve terribilmente affranto.

«Non importa, sarà il nostro segreto. - mormorò, cingendogli un fianco con il braccio e stringendoselo contro il petto. -_ Eds_?»

«Ti ho detto mille volte di non chiamarmi _Eds_.» mormorò, infilando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e facendo scappare un risolino al compagno.

«Mi piaci, _Eds_.»

«Anche tu, Rich.»

_..._

_Passo la lama sul palmo della mano, premendo la punta nel centro, fino ad incidere un taglio. Non è doloroso, ma è profondo abbastanza da lasciare una cicatrice: una promessa, Eds. È per te._

_Ho sempre sbagliato sul tuo conto, e me ne pento amaramente. Mi sono rinchiuso per anni nella convinzione che tu fossi quello piccolo, quello delicato, quello che necessitava di essere protetto. Quanto sono stato sciocco, quanto sono stato cieco. Hai sempre vegliato su di me, dal primo momento. Non importava quanta paura avessi, tu eri lì comunque, pronto a guidarmi, pronto a soccorrermi, per poi farmi credere che fossi stato io a salvare te. Sei stato abile come un giocatore di scacchi, silenzioso come un ladro, onnipresente in ogni occasione, fino alla fine._

_Ho sempre detestato Derry, ho sempre creduto che questa cittadina del cazzo fosse una sorta di maledizione alla quale era impossibile scampare. Ho odiato questo posto così tanto, per così tanto, fino all'esasperazione, perché mi ha tolto tutto. Poi mi fermavo a riflettere, perché sì, anche io riflettevo ogni tanto, e pensavo: però, se mi ha dato Eds non può essere così male._

_Allora perché, perché è stata così brutale ancora una volta? Perché ti ha strappato dalle mie braccia quando avevo più bisogno di stringerti e dirti che ti amavo, che ti amo, con ogni fibra del mio essere? Forse non ero abbastanza per te, ma pensandoci bene, chi sarebbe stato all'altezza di stare al tuo fianco? Tu eri troppo, troppo per chiunque, eppure tanti anni fa hai deciso comunque che un idiota come me potesse andar bene. Mi hai destabilizzato, nessuno, né prima né dopo di te, è riuscito a lasciarmi così spiazzato con una semplicità tanto disarmante. Ma in fondo, nessuno è te. E tu sei stato talmente tante cose contenute in una sola, minuscola persona; centinaia di universi in un unico corpo._

_E adesso dimmi, Eds, come farò ad andare avanti con la consapevolezza che tu non sei in un qualsiasi angolo della terra a ridere e a respirare? Ti sembra giusto? Chi ha stabilito che tu dovessi morire ed io continuare a vivere da solo? È forse una regola? Perché io non la vedo scritta da nessuna parte._

_Sono passati più di dieci minuti, è il tuo turno di stare sull'amaca, quindi ti prego, torna. Io giuro che ti cederò ogni mio singolo secondo fino alla fine._

_Porto il coltello sulla staccionata ricalcando le nostre iniziali perché restino lì, impresse nel tempo come sono impresse nel mio cuore. La nostra promessa, il nostro segreto._

_«Ho sceso, dandoti il braccio, almeno un milione di scale e ora che non ci sei è il vuoto ad ogni gradino.»_


End file.
